The present invention relates to devices and methods for dispensing substances. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods for dispensing fluids and to a powered dispenser for attachment to a reservoir containing a fluid to be dispensed.
Hand operated sprayers are often mounted on containers of household liquids such as window and bathroom cleaners or ARMOR ALL®. A household liquid is dispensed from the hand-operated sprayer by repeatedly squeezing a lever on the sprayer. This can be tiresome. Consequently, powered sprayers have been previously developed to replace the hand-operated sprayers.
These previous powered sprayers suffer from several drawbacks. First, they often cannot be mounted on an off-the-shelf container of household liquid, instead relying on a special reservoir that must be refilled by the user. This can be messy and/or inconvenient for a user.
Second, the previous powered sprayers have spray heads or housings that are substantially larger and heavier than the standard hand operated sprayers. As a result, the previous powered sprayers tend to be top heavy and unwieldy. They tend to be expensive in comparison to non-powered sprayers and, for at least these reasons, are not optimally marketable.
There is a need in the art for a powered sprayer that has a spray head or housing that is similar in size and configuration to a standard hand operated sprayer.